InuYasha Digest: Kikyou Vs Kagome
by Spirited Cetra
Summary: Here I will present why fans hate Kagome and Kikyou and the two shouldn't be hated at all. This is a repost, I'm unable to get into my old account


I began Inuyasha in the 6th grade. Finished the episodes by middle 8th grade, yes fans, the show is over, we're only waiting for the fourth movie, it will THEE closure for Inuyasha. When I started out Inuyasha I was a naiveté and believed in only true love and Kikyou seemed like a character that got in the way of Kagome and Inuyasha. So time goes by and suddenly Inuyasha comes on TV. You know it really sickens me how bad they did translations, the voice actors are the worst I've EVER heard in a dubbing (besides Sailormoon) and they completely change character's personalities. You'd be surprised how much a voice of a character can change their persona. Well anyway. I refuse to watch it in English, but I've been re-watching the episodes, longing through the 1st-3rd movie just waiting for the fourth to come out. (Those of you English watchers, before you press the back button, in the second movie, Kagome and Inuyasha have a beautiful make out scene and I MEAN MAKE—OUT! But it's cute.) So back to the subject, Gomen ne! So I go through high school and smack dab in the middle. I've had my share of crappy relationships when I happened to think about Kikyou.

...If I thought my lover/boyfriend betrayed me after I tried to help him, I'd do a LOT more than pin him to a tree!

**KIKYOU HATERS DIGEST (Kagome's next):**

Why? Think to yourself, why do you hate her. You hate her because she pinned Inuyasha to a tree. Right? You hate because she pinned him to a tree when she thought her only (most likely first) love fatally wounded her and stole the jewel. OH! AND you think she's trying to steal Inuyasha from Kagome. Don't worry, I thought this too. Well, think to yourself, what would YOU do if you thought your boyfriend/lover stabbed you in the shoulder with five knives (equivalent to Inuyasha's five claws) and stole a necklace from you to sell it. Wouldn't you be upset?

Now why did she go to hell? She was a good person, helped travelers, kept her village/s safe, played with the village children. Not only that she had to watch over her little sister all at once. She was a woman with a lot of responsibility at 17! She went to hell because the last feeling she felt was hate, betrayal, sadness, and anger. You feel those all at once you're soul isn't going to be too happy with you.

When brought back to life she has NO INTENTION of rejoining her relationship with Inuyasha. She clearly said (English watchers won't understand) in episode—hells I don't remember—She only survives on the fact that she hates Inuyasha. WHICH MEANS if she suddenly decided to forgive Inuyasha, the remainder of Kagome's soul would return to her (Kagome). Kikyou is simply a walking memory. She survives solely on punishing/revenging on Inuyasha, she is not capable of loving anything anymore, she can't feel anything but hate. Which is actually really sad.

I admit. When they were alive, they made a damn fine couple.

But now...

**KAGOME HATER'S DIGEST:**

So you hate Kagome because either A. you watch it in English and the voice actor dubbers make her sound like a snotty, self-centered, stuck up, smelly, rich bitch. Of the one episode I saw I was seriously disgusted with Kagome I felt annoyed with her. Now those of you who watch it in English Kagome is very human. She's kind, but she has feelings too and when her feelings are hurt she takes it out how most middle-school students do: yell. You forget, she's only in the 8th grade, and her maturity hasn't even reached a high. Kikyou was 17-18. Kagome is 14. And for being her age I actually think Kagome treats all the feudal situations with a lot of maturity, now THAT is purely my opinion.

Or you hate her because B. you think she interferes with a relationship Inuyasha and Kikyou aren't capable of having. Or you think A & B. I personally like Kagome and her actions are acceptable for a guy like Inuyasha. Those of you who hate Kagome, have you ever stopped to think how difficult a guy like Inuyasha is to get along with? He doesn't like a lot of things...he doesn't like anything really.

He would challenge a rock if it breathed, he reaallllyy would. And he criticizes and yells at every little thing, and even if it turns out right, he always pounds someone down on what they did wrong and how it all went right because of him. Well...laugh to put it simply he's like a—a puppy. So you have two teenagers who have yet to become adults trying to cope with feelings about each other while being around each other nearly 24/7. Sesshoumaru-sama is a good deal older than him by a good thinks 70 years or so. I don't think Inu no Taishou (Sesshy and Inu's daddy) wanted to leave Inuyasha at such a young age, but he really didn't have a choice. Inuyasha ages like a demon, and the only human qualities he really possesses (WOW that's a lot of S's!) is the emotion he has.

**DIGEST OF KAGOME AND KIKYOU:**

Have you seen episode 91? At least I believe it's 91, I don't feel like checking Kazaa right now. Well only someone with strong Miko powers are able to enter the cave. The cave turns out to be a demon's mouth! AH! So Kikyou and Kagome are trapped in a cave together and they have to help each other in order to come out alive. Those of you who haven't seen it, I'm about to explain. Kagome walked into the cave and saw Kikyou sitting, leaning against the wall, looking famished. She felt awkward (I would too) being alone with Kikyou but immediately rushed to her and asked her 1. what she was doing in there and 2. what was wrong. Kikyou gave her the cold shoulder, as expected and didn't even answer. So Kagome stands with a glare and you think she's going to burst into a rant...but she does the hands-on-hips-triumphant-Sailor V pose and says she'll do anything Kikyou needed to help her. Kikyou slowly turned her gaze to Kagome with a softened look before averting her gaze again. She was trapped in the cave for quite a while and the Shinidamachuu (A.K.A. soul stealers) were trapped outside so she hadn't had any souls to feed on.

Kikyou was taken on FULLY by surprise (I HAVE THIS PICTURE! Proof she DOES show emotion! Actually I have a lot of pictures from this episode, e-mail me for them!) when Kagome hoisted the Miko up onto her back and started toward the front of the cave. Kikyou began to explain that they were literally inside of a demon which makes Kagome gulp, but she continues on. Halfway through, youkai attack them and Kikyou immediately drops from Kagome's back and uses her Miko powers to shield them. Afterward she was in even worse condition than usual, wheezing and leaning onto her front hands. Kagome immediately rushes to her side and asks her if she's alright. Kikyou says nothing but takes Kagome's hand and helps her get in deeper touch with her Miko powers. I thought this was very intimate, not romantically intimate, but a very touching scene. It reminded me of a witch grandmother teaching her 6 year old granddaughter her first spell, heh.

So Kikyou says to use that power In case that happens again. It doesn't, they narrowly make it out of the cave and the Shinidamachuu have a special treat for her. Kikyou quite literally flees without a word. The minute she leaves Inuyasha appears looking all worried and starts drilling Kagome as usual "Where were you? What were you doing? Why were you doing it? HOW were you doing it?". And this time...for this second Kagome seems really mature she simply holds up a hand to hush him with a smile and glances at Kikyou as she walks away (miraculously Inuyasha never saw her) and...AND! NO! Kagome says something right here! Something IMPORTANT! Oh well, I'll look it up later. Check it out, those with DSL download it in two hours. Those without DSL, like meh, with crappy 56.k that only connects at 26.4 take a good month and download it.

**INUYAHSA, KAGOME, AND KIKYOU DIGEST:**

Yes, Kikyou and Inuyasha were a very cute couple when they were together. But let's pretend Kikyou never died, she still couldn't get married to Inuyasha because of her life dedicated to being a Miko, but they could still be together freely and do what couples do. Inuyasha would be human, of course, so they'd die early. But you know what I think? Now this is just my thoughts. When the two were to get incarnated, even then they'd be together. The fact that Inuyasha confesses his feelings for Kagome (Yes he does! In the first movie, the ORIGINAL FIRST MOVIE. Love that Transcends Time, not that stupid Feelings Touching Across Time crap. STUPID. FRICKEN. DUBBERS/TRANSLATORS!) shows, what I believe, that it's simply their souls that are supposed to be together. So Kikyou and Inuyasha die normally and are incarnated 500 years later. It would be Kagome and whoever Inuyasha is incarnated into. And they would be together. Does that make sense? I think it's simply the two souls that are intertwined.

So...ya. Don't drink and drive, don't do drugs, and watch anime in Japanese (With subtitles. Get the original translations though, don't go to Best Buy, theirs are the new and improved cut versions from TV). JA NE!


End file.
